Tyrion Lennister
:Der Titel dieses Artikels ist mehrdeutig. Weitere Bedeutungen sind unter Tyrion Lennister (Begriffserklärung) aufgeführt. Tyrion Lennister (eng: Lannister) ist das dritte und jüngste Kind von Lord Tywin Lennister und Lady Joanna von Casterlystein. Tyrion ist kleinwüchsig, weshalb man ihn häufig Gnom oder Halbling nennt. Er ist einer der Haupt-POV-Charaktere in den Büchern. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Peter Dinklage. Charakter & Erscheinung Jon Schnee beschreibt Tyrion beim Fest in Winterfell als äußerst hässlich. Er erscheint ihm als Zwerg, auf stummeligen Beinen, dessen Gang grotesk wirke, mit einem zu großen Kopf und einer gewölbten Stirn über einem eingedrückten Gesicht. Dazu hat Tyrion ein grünes und ein schwarzes Auge und blondes Haar, das fast weiß ist Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon I . Auch Sansa findet, dass er der hässlichste Mann ist, den sie je gesehen hat Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Sansa I . Tyrion ist gewitzt bis hin zum Sarkasmus, trotzdem hat er ein gutes Herz und fühlt oft Mitleid . Er spricht Dinge direkt an und verpackt die Wahrheit oft in Ironie . Trotz seiner Gestalt ist er nicht ungelenk . Er braucht nicht viel Schlaf und ist recht belesen, interessiert sich für die Geschichte Westeros' und ist auf eine morbide Art fasziniert von den Drachen der Targaryen. Er ist stolz auf seine Gerissenheit und es trifft ihn schwer, wenn es jemand schafft, ihn zu überlisten . Das Verhältnis zu seinem Vater und zu seiner Schwester ist äußerst angespannt. So träumt er öfter davon, seinen Vater umzubringen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Daenerys I . Er liefert sich nahezu bei jeder Begegnung mit ihm ein zynisches Wortgefecht . Seine Schwester ist für ihn wie ein offenes Buch Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion I . Zu Jaime hingegen hat er ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Jaime behandelt Tyrion wie einen echten Bruder, was er ihm hoch anrechnet. Zu seinem 23. Geburtstag schenkte ihm Jaime ein Pferd . Er ist ein ordentlicher Kämpfer trotz seiner Größe, wie er beispielsweise in der Schlacht am Grünen Arm beweist, wo er mehrere Gegner tötet, wenn auch vom Pferd herab. Er kann in dieser Schlacht sogar einen gegnerischen Ritter zur Aufgabe bringen, wenn auch mit einer List. In der TV-Serie wird er anders dargestellt: in der o.g. Schlacht wird er nach wenigen Augenblicken von einem Kriegshammer bewusstlos geschlagen. In Casterlystein besitzt er eine wohl sitzende und prächtige Rüstung Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Shagga nennt ihn den Kindmann Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Shae nennt ihn den Riesen von Lennister . Vergangenheit Tyrion wurde als drittes Kind von Tywin und Joanna Lenister geboren, als seine Geschwister bereits neun Jahre alt waren. Seine Mutter starb bei der Geburt. Tyrion ist davon überzeugt, dass sein Vater ihn für so etwas schlimmes hält wie einen Bastard und dass er ihn für den Tod Joannas verantwortlich macht . Auch seine Schwester Cersei verachtet ihn seit dem Tag seiner Geburt, als seine Mutter starb. Einzig Jaime empfindet so etwas wie Zuneigung zu Tyrion, was dieser ihm hoch anrechnet. Er fühlt sich allein von Jaime geachtet und respektiert In seiner Kindheit stellte er sich vor, dass er auf einem Drachen reiten können und dass dann seine Kleinwüchsigkeit keine Rolle mehr spielen würde. Mit Hilfe der Drachen konnte er in seiner Fantasie sogar seinen Vater oder seine Schwester verbrennen lassen . Als Tyrion 13 Jahre alt war, rettete er und Jaime ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen namens Tysha vor Räubern. Während Jaime die Verfolgung der Männer aufnahm, kümmerte sich Tyrion um das Mädchen. Sie war die Tochter eines Kleinbauern und eine Waise. Er spendierte ihr ein Essen in einem Gasthaus, sie vebrachten die Nacht miteinander und Tyrion verliebte sich in sie. Er bestach einen betrunkenen Septon, damit er sie vermählte. Nachdem sein Vater Tywin Lennister aber hinter die Heirat kam, verpasste er Tyrion eine Lektion: zunächst musste Jaime Tyrion anlügen, dass er Tysha bezahlt habe, da sie eine Hure gewesen sei und dass die ganze Szene gespielt gewesen wäre. Dann ließ er Tysha holen und von seiner Garde vergewaltigen, wobei sie für jeden Mann einen Silberhirschen bekam. Am Ende konnte sie die Münzen nicht in ihren Händen festhalten, so viele waren es. Zum Abschluss musste Tyrion mit ihr schlafen, und er musste sie mit einem Golddrachen bezahlen, weil er schließlich ein Lennister ist und daher als etwas besseres gilt . Nachdem die versprochene Ehe zwischen Jaime Lennister und Lysa Tully nicht zustande kam, weil Jaime sich der Königsgarde anschloss, bot Tywin Hoster Tully Tyrion als Ersatzgemahl an, erhielt jedoch die Nachricht, dass dieser kein ganzer Mann sei. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Tyrion ist Mitglied des Hofstaates um König Robert Baratheon, der Winterfell nach dem Tod von Jon Arryn besucht. Bei einem Fest zu Ehren des Königs unterhält er sich mit Jon Schnee und gibt ihm den Rat, seine Herkunft zu seiner Stärke zu machen . Nach dem Sturz von Bran Stark aus dem Turmfenster bringt er seinen Neffen Joffrey Baratheon mit einer Ohrfeige dazu, sich nach dem Wohl Brans zu erkundigen. Außerdem fällt ihm auf, dass sich seine beiden Geschwister seltsam ansehen, als sie erfahren, dass Bran den Sturz vermutlich überleben wird Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion I . Als der Hofstaat wieder gen Süden reist, begleitet er Jon Schnee zusammen mit dessen Onkel Benjen Stark und seinen beiden Dienern Morrec und Jyck zur Mauer, wo sich Jon der Nachtwache anschließen möchte. Tyrion interessiert sich für die Mauer als Bauwerk. Unterwegs schließen sich ihnen der heruntergekommene Yoren und zwei Anwärter an, und Jon Schnee stellt bestürzt fest, dass an der Mauer anscheinend nicht alle Brüder so edel sind wie sein Onkel Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion II . Tyrion ist der Einzige, der Jon davor warnt, wie es bei der Nachtwache wirklich ist. Während seiner Zeit an der Mauer freundet er sich immer mehr mit Jon Schnee an und gibt ihm weitere Ratschläge, wie er mit seiner Außenseiterrolle besser umgehen kann Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Jon III . An seinem letzten Abend an der Mauer verspricht Tyrion Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont, dass er mit dem König über die Belange der Nachtwache sprechen wird und Jon Schnee, dass er sich auf dem Heimweg in Winterfell Zeit nimmt, um nach Bran zu sehen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion III . In Winterfell angekommen empfängt Robb Stark ihn sehr misstrauisch. Trotzdem übergibt er Maester Luwin einen Bauplan für einen speziellen Sattel, mit dem der mittlerweile gelähmte Bran wieder reiten lernen könnte Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran IV . Später erlaubt der Sattel Bran, sogar alleine auszureiten Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Bran V . In der Zwischenzeit behauptet Petyr Baelish fälschlicherweise in Königsmund gegenüber Catelyn Tully, dass er den Dolch, mit dem das Attentat auf Bran verübt wurde, durch eine Wette beim Turnier zu Ehren von Prinz Joffreys 12. Namenstag an Tyrion verloren habe Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn IV . Auf der Rückreise nach Winterfell trifft Catelyn zusammen mit Ser Rodrik Cassel im Gasthaus am Kreuzweg durch Zufall auf den von der Mauer heimkehrenden Tyrion, der von der Unterredung mit Petyr Baelish nichts ahnt. Catelyn lässt Tyrion von den anwesenden Soldaten der Vasallen ihres Vaters festnehmen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn V . Sie will ihn nach Hohenehr bringen. Auf dem Weg über die Bergstraße diskutiert er mit Catelyn über seine Unschuld, als sie von einem der Bergstämme angegriffen werden. Tyrion kommt dabei Catelyn zu Hilfe, die von drei Männern bedroht wird, und gemeinsam können sie zwei töten und den dritten in die Flucht schlagen. Nach dem Kampf darf er seine Waffen behalten. Er erwähnt gegenüber Catelyn, dass Kleinfingers Geschichte einen entscheidenden Fehler aufweist, nämlich, dass er niemals gegen seine eigene Familie wetten würde Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion IV . Nach weiteren Überfällen erreicht die Gruppe schließlich stark dezimiert das Bluttor. Inzwischen hat sich Tyrion mit dem Söldner Bronn angefreundet. Die Gruppe zieht jetzt auf geschütztem Gebiet weiter zum Mondtor Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Catelyn VI und am nächsten Tag hinauf auf die Ehr. Dort wird Tyrion von Lysa Tully verhört und muss sich zusätzlich vorwerfen lassen, auch hinter dem Tod von Jon Arryn zu stecken. Er wird in einer der Himmelszellen gefangen gehalten, bis er durch eine List den sadistischen Kerkermeister Mord dazu bringt, Lysa eine Botschaft zu übermitteln. Unter dem Vorwand, geständig zu sein, verlangt er vor den versammelten Rittern des Grünen Tals ein Urteil durch Kampf und kann zur Verwunderung Aller Bronn dazu bringen, für ihn zu kämpfen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Tyrion V . In der Zwischenzeit wird in Königsmund Eddard Stark von Tyrions Bruder Jaime Lennister aus Rache für die Entführung überfallen und schwer verwundet Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard IX . Als er aus einem einwöchigen Koma erwacht, verlangt Robert, dass er Frieden mit Jaime schließt und Catelyn dazu bringt, Tyrion freizulassen Die Herren von Winterfell, I-Eddard X . Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Den Kampf um das Urteil entscheidet Bronn für sich, indem er auf eine schwere Rüstung verzichtet und Ser Vardis erst müde macht, indem er ihm ausweicht, dann immer heftiger zum Angriff übergeht und ihn schließlich besiegt, indem er eine Statue auf ihn stürzt. Lysa entscheidet, dass Tyrion und Bronn sofort mit Proviant und Pferden zum Bluttor gebracht und von dort an sich selbst überlassen werden sollen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Catelyn I . Auf der Bergstraße will Bronn zunächst versuchen, den Bergstämmen aus dem Weg zu gehen, sieht dann aber ein, dass das keinen Sinn hat und vertraut auf Tyrions Überredenskünste. Am ersten Abend erzählt Tyrion, wie er Tysha kennenlernte, sie heiratete und wie Tywin Lennister ihn dann bestrafte. Bronn sagt, er hätte seinen Vater dafür getötet. Dann träumt Tyrion tatsächlich davon, seinen Vater zu bestrafen. In der ersten Nacht werden sie von Felsenkrähen unter Gunthors Kommando gefunden, Tyrion kann sie aber auf seine Seite ziehen, indem er ihnen neue Waffen verspricht Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion I . Tyrion zieht mit 300 Männern der Bergstämme die Bergstraße hinab und trifft am Kreuzweg zufällig auf das Lager seines Vaters, wo er erfährt, dass dieser fast alle Festungen in den Flusslanden eingenommen hat, während Jaime Schnellwasser belagert. Während sie Kriegsrat halten, trifft die Nachricht ein, dass Robb Stark angeblich den Königsweg herabmarschiere. Lord Tywin bestimmt, Robb siegessicher entgegenzumarschieren und kann dafür auch die Bergstämme gewinnen, die ihrerseits fordern, dass Tyrion sie in der Schlacht anführen soll Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion II . Vor der Schlacht am Grünen Arm schickt er Bronn los, ihm eine hübsche Prostituiere zu suchen. Dieser findet Shae bei einem kleinen Ritter aus den Westlanden, die Tyrion auf Anhieb gefällt. Tyrion erhält von seinem Vater den Befehl, mit den Clanmännern unter dem Kommando von Ser Gregor Clegane in vorderster Reihe auf der linken Flanke zu kämpfen. Lord Tywin hofft, dass die Nordmänner dort durchbrechen und er dann eine Falle zuschnappen lassen könnte, auch wenn Tyrion dann mittendrin wäre. Tyrion führt die Clanmänner in die Schlacht, kann sie mit seiner Schlachtrede anheizen und tötet auf dem Schlachtfeld mehrere Männer. Nach dem Kampf erfahren die Lennisters, dass Robb sie ausgetrickst hat und auf dem Weg nach Schnellwasser ist Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion III . Lord Tywin lenkt seine Armee nach der Schlacht wieder Richtung Süden, wo sie beim Gasthaus am Kreuzweg erneut ihr Lager aufschlagen. Hier erhalten die Lennisters Nachricht über die Schlacht im Wisperwald und die Schlacht der Lager, Jaimes Gefangennahme sowie über den Thronanspruch Renly Baratheons und dessen Heirat mit Margaery Tyrell. Lord Tywin beschließt, mit seiner Armee nach Harrenhall zu ziehen, um Robb zu einer Schlacht zu zwingen, während er Tyrion nach Königsmund schickt, wo er als Hand des Königs regieren und Joffrey sowie den Kleinen Rat unter Kontrolle bringen soll. Tyrion entscheidet gegen des ausdrücklichen Verbots seines Vaters, Shae mitzunehmen Das Erbe von Winterfell, II-Tyrion IV . Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Am Tag, an dem auch das Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag stattfindet, erreicht Tyrion mit vielen Lennister-Soldaten, Söldnern, freien Rittern und den Männern der Bergstämme Königsmund Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Sansa I . Überrascht und distanziert empfängt Cersei Tyrion, der in eine Ratssitzung hereinplatzt. Zunächst ist sie empört über den Befehl ihres Vaters, dass Tyrion die amtierende Hand des Königs sein soll, doch dann lässt sie sich auf einen Deal mit Tyrion ein: er wird von ihr als Rechte Hand geduldet, was auch beinhaltet, dass er Joffrey zur Vernunft bringt, aber unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie über Alles informiert wird und das letzte Wort hat. Am Abend kehrt Tyrion im Gasthaus Zum Gebrochenen Amboss ein, wo er Shae versteckt hatte, allerdings hat Varys sie dort schon gefunden. Auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus sieht er, wie schlimm es in der Stadt wegen des Krieges zugeht und er beschließt, den Menschen Gerechtigkeit zu geben Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion I . Während er Bronn damit beauftragt, weitere Söldner anzuheuern, entlässt er Lord Janos Slynt, nimmt ihm Harrenhal ab und schickt ihn an die Mauer, zusammen mit Allar Deem, den Slynt als seinen Nachfolger als Kommandant der Stadtwache vorgeschlagen hatte. Stattdessen setzt er auf Varys' Empfehlung Ser Jaslyn Amwasser ein Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion II . In der folgenden Zeit versucht er, dem Hunger in der Stadt Herr zu werden: er lässt Hundert Zimmerleute Fischerboote statt Katapulte bauen, öffnet den Königswald für gemeine Jäger und weist die Goldröcke an, im südlich und westlich der Stadt nach Lebensmittel zu suchen. Trotzdem ist er beim Volk schlecht angesehen. Um die Verteidigung der Stadt zu gewährleisten, befiehlt er den Schmieden der Stadt, eine riesige Kette anzufertigen und dafür alle anderen Aufträge hintenanzustellen. Shae versteckt er in einem Haus am Nordostende der Stadt und trifft mit Varys Vorkehrungen, um sie über einen Geheimgang in Chatayas Bordell besuchen zu können Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion III . Stammbaum Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Tyrion_Lannister Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Lennister Kategorie:POV - Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Westlanden Kategorie:Hand des Königs Kategorie:Meister der Münze Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Mitglieder der Zweitgeborenen Kategorie:Adeliger Mann Kategorie:Sklaven und Freigelassene